Tears of Angel
by Matthew Shinez
Summary: Kala kilau itu membius hatiku, membuatku terenggut dalam pesonamu. Dino Cavallone, Jones dan awal pertemuan kisah cintanya. Warning inside. Drable/ficlet.


**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Warning:** cerita didominasi oleh konten Boys Love a.k.a Yaoi, OOC demi keperluan cerita, miss typo, no sensor. Pendek!

**Pairing: **D18

...

**Tears of Angel**

_(Kilau itu membiusku)_

.

Original Story by Rin

Disclaimer © Amano Akira

Humor, Romance

Rated T

.

**.xOx.**

.

_**Gubrak**__**—**_

"Aaw..."

Suara rintih lolos dari bibir remaja blonde 13 tahunan begitu wajah cakepnya mengadu kasih dengan panasnya jalanan. Merutuk pedih akan hidung berdarah dan bibir yang jontor, menyesali ciuman ke-19 nya terengut oleh jalanan kotor penuh najis. Mengangkat wajahnya yang nyaris bonyok—oleh-oleh setelah salto guling-guling dari tangga dan bersimpuh dengan muka menapak tanah—mencari-cari sumber kesialan yang menyebabkannya jatuh. Tak lain tak bukan adalah tali sepatu yang sudah terurai tak elit simpulnya—korban keganasan terlindas puluhan kali dalam sehari, salah satu dari jutaan set sebab akibat yang menjadikan hari-hari kayak kampret.

"Ini sudah 13 kali." rutuknya gondok sambil membetulkan tali sepatu—yang selalu kusut mengikat jarinya sendiri. Kesal dengan ketidakberdayaan mengikat tali sepatu, remaja blonde ini memutuskan bertelanjang kaki menapak panasnya aspal, singkatnya—nyeker.

Sebuah keputusan yang salah—setelah 2 meter berjalan dia melompat-lompat kepanasan.

.

.

Namanya Dino Cavallone. Italian blonde yang tak pernah menang kalau disuruh adu suit. Kesehariannya adalah tersandung kakinya sendiri, guling-guling dari tangga atau tercebur kubangan sebesar kolam kalau lagi hujan. Keberuntungannya, mengacu pada chihua-hua tetangga yang bisa henshin jadi doberman-ngejar-maling kalau melihatnya. Kesehatan, secara fisik sangat kece dan kejiwaan masih dalam stadium satu—belum waktunya dijemput rumah sakit jiwa—kecuali kalau hujan petir angin topan dan dia tidak bawa payung—dan apa gunanya payung di tengah topan mendera?

Sesuatu yang menjadi nilai plus dalam lotre-hidup-sial nya hanyalah kekayaannya. Beruntung Dino dilahirkan dalam keluarganya mumpuni lahir batin yang punya pundi-pundi memenuhi brankas sehingga statusnya sebagai 'pemuda blangsak' menjadi 'cowok ceroboh yang unyu'—well, selera orang beda-beda, dan dia positif sebagai JoNes banyak fans. Dan sesuai kelakuan ABG seusianya, Dino pingin banget punya pacar. Tapi, sayangnya Dino terlalu _pyuuar_ buat remaja seukurannya. Otaknya masih polos seputih kain pocong, guna-guna para sahabat seperjuangannya buat memoles tinta dosa tentang dada paha sama sekali tidak berhasil ("Eh, Dino sini liat nih... Gue punya buku bagus. Dadanya kenyel, pahanya mulus euy.", "Eh? Emangnya KePCi punya menu baru ya? Bukannya kalo paha ayam enaknya yang krenyes-krenyes?", "...").

Dino Cavallone calon JoNes abadi.

.

.

.

"Hiks..."

.

.

.

"!" Rambut blonde tersentak. Suara merdu apa itu?

.

.

.

Rambut hitam kelam yang nampak halus bahkan dari kejauhan. Empunya tersungkur masuk kubangan.

_**Cring, cring**_—

Dari kejauhan berputar lagu romansa abad 18. Dino terhenyak. Seleranya ternyata jadul- BUKAN!

Menghampirinya. Pandangannya teralih dari warna hitam mulus ke arah pipi memerah dan air mata berkilau tertimpa cahaya.

.

.

_**Deg**_

.

.

Oh... Ini...? Perasaan apa ini yang meletup-letup di dadanya?

.

.

"A...uum, kau tidak apa-apa?" Dino mencoba mengulurkan tangan, berharap mendapat sambutan sesuai. Pipinya memanas kala mata emasnya menilik kembali kepemilikan air mata berkilau itu.

Wajah mungil agak _chubby_ berwarna putih terpoles merah menggoda. Mata tajam yang nampak kekanakan berlapis mutiara termahal di dunia. Suara mungil yang mengalun tiap isaknya terlepas.

Dan tangan mungil yang mulai terulur...

Tunggu?

Tangan mungil?

_**Plak**_!

"Pelgi kamyu! Apa liyat-liyat?! Mau ku-kamyikolocu!"

Aah... Suaranya manis sekali. Pikir si blonde blangsak. Tangannya halus banget. Imajinya melayang ke alam sana, _background_ dunia berubah menjadi popok dan warna pink. Segala menjadi indah.

"Huh! Olang aneh!" kaki-kaki mungilnya mencoba berdiri dan berlari. Menjauh dari kemungkinan pelecehan terhadap bocah di bawah umur. Dino masih menatap sosok mungil dengan pantat kebesaran yang bergoyang imut.

Aah... Pantatnya pasti empuk. Hehehe... _**Tes**_. Darah mengalir dari hidung.

'Apakah ini cinta?' Dino meremat dadanya yang bertalu cepat. Angannya di awang-awang. Cinta pertamanya terenggut air mata berkilau dan pantat imut yang besar.

_**Tes, tes, tes**_. Jalan menjadi merah.

.

.

Dino Cavallone. 13 tahun. Manusia yang terlalu suci untuk terpoles ajaran bejad paha dada, kini tercatat sebagai...

—_Homo pedophil_.

.

**AN: holaa... Kangen ama saya? Muwahaha! #dilempar. Benda ini pendek kale yak? Saya lagi nyoba-nyoba bikin drabble/ficlet. Apa benda ini mau dilanjutkan atau tidak? Tergantung ripiu. Bila benda ini dilanjut akan berhubungan dengan chapter yang ini.**

**(jangan tanya fic yang lain dulu seperapat itu bikin males)**

**Thank's a Lot for You**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
